fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay/Quest/Fanfiction Archives/Open
Storyline Information This roleplay adventure is a quest, meaning it has storyline. Please read the enclosed letter from the Keeper of the Fanfiction Archives. Basic Roleplay Information Featuring: Abben Song, Maximus Gaunt Max Roleplayers Per Person: 1 Max Occupancy of Page: 10 Communication Method: Bolded Name Concept or Word Bubble Method SUMMARY: '''Silas Dorvendov has been captured! A giant cave, filled with archives and mazes and rooms of all kinds, filled with strange creatures and items. Navigating through the darkness, will you find Silas's captors, or will you surrender to their power as well? Announcements/Warnings '''WARNING: THIS PAGE IS STILL BEING PREPARED. PLEASE DO NOT ENGAGE IN ANY ROLEPLAYING YET. THANK YOU! Roleplay UNLOCKED ABBEN SONG: '''Abben did not think he would die by falling to his death in a dark cave. Luckily he didn’t. When he landed he realized that he would have to adapt night vision, lucky, his mom had taught him how. Some how, he feel in through the closed roof for the cave, which, might he add is is supposed to be impossible. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Maximus would have been angry for falling down into the cave--but he was more concerned. What if he couldn't get out? Maximus saw someone else there, in the center of the cave. "Hello over there! Do you know where the heck I am?" '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben walked over to the boy hollering at him, “I don’t, I’m trying to figure out where we are. A creepy place to be trapped in don’t you think? I’m Abben, Abben Song. Who are you?” ''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''"I'm Maximus Gaunt. Pleasure to meet you, Abben. Aren't your parents famous or something?" '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben was hoping Maximus soundly make the connection, “Oh uh yeah, but I’m not my parents. You look familiar, do I know you?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"You might. Have we ever met?" Maximus asked. "Or have you seen a 'Lost Kid' flier with a picture of me on it?" 'ABBEN FOSTER: '''Then it clicked, “I know you because a person I know, Kenric, ran into you at Slurps and Burps, said you made him buy a bunch of Lushberry juice for a hair elixir. You deserve an award, I would have do the same thing, Kenric must have really wanted that elixir. I think you and I are going to get along Maximus.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Ah, finally someone who knows the market rate," Maximus said with a smile. Maximus put his hand up to give Abben a high-five. "So what's your ability? Anything that can get us out of here?" 'ABBEN FOSTER: '''Abben nodded his head, “I’m a shade and Telepath, I can try to track thoughts to see if anyone else is near by, maybe they can get us out. How about you?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"I can obscure myself from sight, and no one can hear me using my hightened Vanisher ability, and I'm also an Inflictor. Don't know what help it will be in this instance though." 'ABBEN SONG: “'I think we will just have to stick with trying to transmite to someone.” Abben searched for any sign of Elves near by, but found nothing. He looked back at Maximus and said, “There is no sign on anything living, I think will will just have to go deeper in and maybe find and exit there.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Well, I hope you're not afraid of the dark. Because there is no telling what's down there." Maximus walked deeper--or he started to--when he slipped on an envelope. He looked down and picked it up, reading the letter inside (see above). "It's from a guy named Silas Dorvendov. It says some bad guys hijacked his dumb portal and paper and kidnapped him. Sounds interesting, I suppose. What do you think about it, Abben?" Maximus handed Abben the letter so Abben could read it. 'ABBEN FOSTER: '''As Abben read the letter, he came to a conclusion, “How is this guy sending this to us if he is trapped? Also, the dark may come to our advantage, me being a shade and all. We both have abilities that will blend us in, so being caught won’t be a problem. I think the only way to get out is my saving this person.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Sounds good to me," Maximus said. "I just hope this guy has a good respect for amazing hair." Maximus walked deeper into the cave. "Come on, Abben! Let's go save this...person! By the way, do you have a nickname I can call you?" Category:Roleplay Page Category:Open Roleplay Category:Quest Roleplay